Love Hurts
by KuroSenji
Summary: Kagome has been hurt for the last time. She runs off and meets up with...read to find out! If I don't get reviews, I won't continue the story! Currently on hiatus
1. Planning Revenge

Love Hurts

By: oriagloria

Disclaimer: Oh, oh, wait... nope still don't own it... damn...

Kagome had been running for two days straight. Then, she turned her mind to the depressing matter, no heartwrenching matter, she just left.

_"Inuyasha. Do you love the girl?" Kikyo asked, hiding a smirk, for she knew Kagome could see and hear the whole exchange._

_" Of course not. The only one I love is you. When we defeat Naraku, I will kill her. Then I'll use the Shikon Jewel to bring you back to life."_

The memory sent fresh tears streaming down her face. How could he do this to her? She had always been there for him, always cared for him, always loved him. Yet, the only thing he did was shove it right into her face. Now, all she wished for him, was a cruel, horrifying death. She leaned against a tree to catch her breath. Kagome settled on one thought. ' Payback.'


	2. Sesshomaru

Love Hurts

By: Shadow Sesshy

Diclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...(yawn)

**OK, REALLY sorry about the late update. I was so caught up with my other stories and school. But now, it's Spring Break!!! I am back and ready to go!!!**

'Inuyasha...How could you?' Kagome thought as she pushed herself through the thicket that was the forest. She tripped over a vine that she did not see before, but got back up immediately. Luckily, she had brought her bow and arrows with her, so that if a demon were to happen upon her, she would be prepared.

She heard a twig snap to her left, and quickly notched an arrow to her bow. Her eyes surveyed the area.

"Come on out!" Kagome's cold voice reprimanded.

Whom stepped out of the treeline shocked her, but she did not lower her weapon, as he had already tried to kill her many times before.

"This Sesshomaru is not here to harm you, miko." Sesshomaru said.

"At least you're honest about it." Kagome said, then lowered her bow and put the arrow back in the quiver. "Why are you here? Obviously, I don't have Tetsusiaga."

"When a normally well protected miko is found so far from her hanyou, it peaks this Sesshomaru's curiosity."

"He is not my hanyou. He can burn in the deepest recesses of Hell for all I care. Him and his clay-pot." Kagome said viciously. She was standing with her back turned to him, though he could tell that she was in great pain. She turned to him, and locked gazes with him. Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened. Her once chocolate pools full of emotion, were replaced with cold, hard black nothing. To put it simply, her eyes were now totally black. "What are you doing here?"

"The hanyou has betrayed you for a dead woman." Sesshomaru said, though it was a statement, not a question. "My half-brother is a fool."

"My thoughts exactly." Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha is stuck in the past." Kagome snorted at how true the statement was. Sesshomaru continued, "He cannot let go of what he once had."

"He is a stupid hanyou." Kagome said.

"Tell this Sesshomaru...do you hate Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. He took a step closer to Kagome, who stood her ground.

"I hate him...with all of my being!! The only thing I wish for him is a cruel, horrifying death, preferably at my hands." Kagome said, her voice thick with loathing and anger.

"Do you...hate me?" Sesshomaru asked.

To say Kagome was shocked, would be an understatement. "No one ever said anything about you being **my** enemy. You are Inuyasha's enemy. My answer to that would be...No, I do not hate you." Kagome finished. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Sesshomaru locked gazes with her once again, and was relieved to see that her eyes were reverting back to normal.

"Will you travel with this Sesshomaru? Rin is in need of some...female companionship..and she will not keep quiet." Sesshomaru said.

"Hai, on one condition." Kagome said.

"What is this condition?"

"That I will receive training so I may kill Inuyasha when the time comes."

"This condition is acceptable. Come, miko." Sesshomaru said, walking out of the clearing.

"Another thing...why don't you use my name?" Kagome asked as she walked side by side with the stoic lord.

"I do not know your name." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Oh...That's right! I never formally introduced myself!" Kagome ran in front of Sesshomaru and stood so that she was facing him. She bowed a little when he came to a stop before her. "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

She extended her hand to shake his. What he did next both shocked and pleased her. He brought her hand up and kissed the back of it, all the while watching Kagome for her reaction.

Kagome's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and her face turned a hundred different shades of red. She sort of froze on the spot, even when Sesshomaru released her hand and a smirk appeared on his handsome features.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the West. Pleased to meet you Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru said in a playful manner.

Kagome caught on and said, "Oh no, _Lord_ Sesshomaru...the pleasure is all mine."

"Indeed. Come, Kagome." Sesshomaru walked around her and continued on his way. That is, until he felt Kagome tugging on his sleeve. "What is it, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Your arm..." Kagome trailed off. "Can I see your arm?"

Sesshomaru held out his right arm for Kagome to inspect. She studied his arm, taking in the exact details, right down to the two magenta stripes on his arm. She then did something unexpected. Kagome released his arm, then wrapped her arms around his torso. His eyes widened a fraction. He then noticed a soft pink glow enveloping the pair. He growled a little, thinking that Kagome was trying to purify him.

"Shh...I'm only trying to heal your arm." Kagome murmured. Sesshomaru visibly relaxed. He closed his eyes.

Kagome pictured Sesshomaru's right arm, only flipped so that it was his left arm. She opened her eyes and looked at the previous stump that was there, only to find an exact replica of Sesshomaru's left arm shimmering pink. Kagome let her concentration down a little and saw as the color turned to Sesshomaru's skin color, along with the magenta stripes appearing. Kagome slumped a little against him, having used a lot of energy to do so. She felt Sesshomaru's arm**s** wrap around her. She sighed and looked up at him. In his eyes, Kagome saw joy and...gratitude in their golden depths.

Sesshomaru let a small smile slip onto his face as the miko fell asleep in his arms.

"Thank you, Kagome."

**Ok, it's MUCH longer than the first chapter, so yeah. I know I made Sesshomaru OOC, but, meh, deal with it!! If you think I'm making them progress a little too fast, then just tell me. Another thing, I was going to make this a very serious fic, but, as I have said before, my fingers have a mind of their own. Please tell me what you thought of it!! I will try and get another update in by next week. Bear with me here!!**

**With that said...**

**Ja ne!!**


	3. I'm a

Love Hurts

By: Shadow Sesshy

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be writing these disclaimers.

**Yo. I'm back with another chapter of Love Hurts. Just to let you all know, I'm a little tired right now, so I won't be very enthusiastic. To answer the question everyone has been asking about how Kagome could restore Sesshy's arm, Kagome got miko training from village mikos, but only in barriers and healing, so yeah. Well, enjoy.**

Last Time:

_"Thank you, Kagome."_

This Time:

Kagome awoke to the sensation that she was moving. Fast. She opened her eyes and saw that she was, indeed, moving very fast, but not of her own accord. Sesshomaru, looked down at the miko. She blushed a little at the intensity of the gaze.

"When are we going to be there?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

"Soon." Sesshomaru said, turning his eyes back to the scenery in front of him.

Kagome sighed. She wanted to get there sooner! She was sitting on Sesshomaru's youkai cloud, and was faintly aware of his arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her from falling off. She watched as the scenery passed in a blur below them.

She fingered the necklace on her neck, and looked at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. No one knew. Nobody knew of her secret. She was going to hide it until she had to use it.

Sitting there, extremely bored, Kagome sighed happily when they touched down in a clearing where the human girl, the toad imp, and the two-headed dragon resided.

Sesshomaru made the cloud disperse, which had the end result of Kagome landing on her bottom quite hard.

"Ow!! Kill me why don't ya!!!" Kagome said. She stood up, then turned to Sesshomaru and saw the smirk.

Kagome let out a feral growl, though she did know how she did it. She crossed her arms and turned away. Just then, the girl came barreling into her chest.

"Kagome-nee-chan!!! Rin is happy to see you again!" Rin said (errrr...yelled).

"I'm happy to see you too, Rin-chan." Kagome said, hugging the girl, then affectionately ruffling her hair.

Rin then went back to running around the toad. 'What was his name? Oh yeah, Jaken.'

Jaken kept mumbling curses about 'filthy humans' and 'disrespectful wench'. Kagome was a little annoyed at his behavior. She could hear him just fine!

Kagome was about to go and give the toad the beating of his life, when Sesshomaru stepped in.

"Kagome, I suggest you not mortally wound my retainer." he said.

"I can still hit him, can't I?" Kagome asked, turning to the ice lord.She grinned evilly when Sesshomaru nodded.

When Rin decided she had enough of running around the stupid toad (i'm a jaken hater...meh, deal with it), she went and picked some flowers and arranged them into a flower necklace. She picked it up and snuck up behind Jaken. She carefully placed it on his head.

Kagome and Sesshomaru saw all this. The former was giggling quietly, while the latter had a faint smirk on his face. Rin snuck away from Jaken, whom still hadn't noticed the new headband he was wearing.

"AWWWW...Jaken looks so pretty!!!" Kagome and Rin yelled.

Jaken stood up and started running around in circles, trying to reach the thing on his head.

Kagome and Rin started laughing at him. Soon, they were on the ground clutching their sides. After a few minutes, they finally stopped laughing. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and put on a goofy grin.

Jaken was mad, no he was steaming mad. The two humans were REALLY ticking him off.

He grabbed his Staff of Heads and aimed it at Kagome. Fire shot out of it, but unfortunately Rin was behind Kagome. Jaken gasped.

Kagome saw the attack coming, and picked Rin up, then leaped out of harm's way. She landed about twenty meters to the right of the attack.

Sesshomaru was staring at her, wide-eyed. As was Jaken. Rin had fainted from the shock.

"How did you do that, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's because I'm a..."

**OOOOOHH!!! Cliffy! Anyone who can guess what Kagome is, and what type, gets kudos! Sorry about the late update, and please don't kill me for leaving it like this!**

**With that said...**

**Ja ne!!**


	4. Secret Revealed!

Love Hurts

By: HalfFox-DemonFemaleSesshomaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I never will (sobs)...

**Thanx for reviewing!!! I think that the closest ones were from XxDarkFirexX and black flame kit. She is a demon, but you will have to read to find out what kind! New Penname!! HalfFox-DemonFemaleSesshomaru!!!**

Last Time:

_"It's because I'm a..."_

This Time:

Sesshomaru's mind was reeling at the information he had just obtained. 'Kagome...how is she a demon?'

Kagome was fidgeting with the sleeve of her icy blue kimono.

Let's take a look at what just happened, shall we?

Flashback

"It's because I'm a demon." Kagome said, staring straight into the eyes of the taiyoukai before her. "I'm part inuyoukai, part fox youkai, and part wolf youkai. I am still a full demon, though."

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide with shock. (bet you all didn't expect THAT to happen)

"You do not look like a demon..."

"I have a concealment spell placed on me." Kagome explained. "Do you wish for me to take it off?"

All she got for a response was a slight nod of the head.

Kagome reached up and unclasped the necklace, then let it drop to the ground. The second she let go of it, she was engulfed in a bright soft pink light. The light diminished and there Kagome stood, a drastically changed woman.

She was about two inches taller than when she had on her disguise, and her hair was now down to her knees. It was now a midnight blue, although it had brown, gold and silver streaks in it. Her eyes were a light silver with swirling brown, gold and blue hues in it. Her eye shape was that of a fox's. Her body had also filled out in certain areas. She had two silver markings on each cheek, and a light blue teardrop adorned her forehead. She had gold markings on her eyelids. She had on an icy blue haori, accompanied with midnight blue hakama.

"How?" Sesshomaru asked, still gazing at the ravishing beauty before him.

"My real mother was half inuyoukai and half fox youkai. My father was a wolf youkai." Kagome laughed. Her laugh was like a musical melody to Sesshomaru. "I guess that makes me a mutt..."

"You are not a mutt." Sesshomaru said suddenly. Kagome smiled softly at him.

"Thank you."

End Flashback

Kagome stood up and started to walk out of the clearing.

Sesshomaru waited until she was out of sight before following her.

He found her kneeling in front of a tree. She looked like she was praying.

As if in answer to his silent question, Kagome said, "This...is my father's grave...he was a wolf who died in battle...my mother is...I don't know where she is...but...she is not dead..."

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru said. He knelt down beside her and prayed for about two seconds.

"This is not like you, Sesshomaru." Kagome said, astonished.

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"I think you are getting soft."

**Sooooooooo...HOW WAS IT!!?? I revealed the secret of what Kagome really is and I made Sesshy OOC...Yep, all in a day's work! Anyway, if any of you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. The next chapter will be for answering any and all questions that you people have.**

**With that said...**

**Ja ne!**


	5. AN

OK, I am SO sorry for not updating this! Please forgive me! It's just that I'm on writer's block on this story...I will probably have the next chapter out later this week, but maybe next week! Once again, I am SOOO sorry! I have school now so I won't be able to update frequently...I am also trying to work on my other stories like IchiKuRen, and Ask the Inuyasha Cast...I have not given up on this story, I just need some more time to get it together...Sorry!!


End file.
